


PeterXKoume One-Shot: Drunk

by A_bored_writer_for_fun



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Beer, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bored_writer_for_fun/pseuds/A_bored_writer_for_fun
Summary: As the title says, some people get drunk.  And if you know what kind of One-Shot this is, you know what'll happen next.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)[Actually, a few people have corrected me: This isn't really a one-shot considering its three chapters long, but it's still a short story.]
Relationships: Akaboshi Koume/Original Male Chararcter(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Celebration

The mood was absolutely joyous and jolly. On the school-grounds of the Graf Zeppelin, there was a great big festival being held. The Kuromorimine Beer Festival it was known as, and today, they were celebrating a victory over an opponent they long held a rivalry with. The Stahlrattes, visitors from another world who time and time again smashed their opponents, but not today. Today, Kuromorimine had come together and finally defeated the Stahlrattes  _ without _ the assistance of other schools. Notable among those celebrating were Faber Eisenherz, the cyborg-commander of the Stahlrattes, busy with smacking one of his drunk men on the back of the head, Konrad, who was being smacked on the head by Faber for trying to pick up some girls, and so many more. One Stahlratte in particular, however, was sitting close together with one of the KMM girls. Peter, the youngest of the 42 Stahlrattes at 16 years old, brown haired with gray eyes. Next to him, the brown haired and blue-eyed Koume Akaboshi. Over the course of time, they had grown to be very close, so close that one could call them a couple. But the two strongly denied they were romantic, and that their relationship was purely platonic, or a “skinship” at the very least. A Kuromorimine student, dressed as a German barmaid, handed Peter another mug of foaming beer. “Here’s your pint sir!”

“Thanks!” Peter cheered, before he downed the glass. Koume giggled at his enthusiasm. No wonder she liked him, excluding them helping each other through trauma, but that’s part of a different story. Around half an hour later, and...Peter tried to stand up, and immediately flopped on the ground.

“Oh no, not again…” one of the barmaids groaned. “We mixed up the Non-Alcoholic and Alcoholic beer again!” All around, some girls were beginning to get tipsy, and for real, not fake. Erika, in a drunken fit, tried to kiss Maho, but her commander pushed her away, blushing and picked her up to take her back to her dorm.

Koume laughed nervously, before she reached down to pick up Peter. “Hey, uh, Faber?”

“Whut?” the generaloberst, while a heavy drinker himself, was looking and sounding a bit smashed.

“Nevermind then. I’m going to take Peter back to my dorm, I’ll see you girls later!” Koume waved with one hand as the duo began to stumble off to the Kuromorimine girls dorms. A few of the girls giggled and jeered at the notion of Koume bringing a guy home to her dorm, which Koume immediately brushed off. Walking through the streets, Peter stumbled with one of his arms around Koume’s shoulders as she supported him, and after quite some time of walking, they finally made it. The Kuromorimine Girls Dorms. “Come on Peter!” Koume grunted as she practically pulled Peter up the stairs.  _ Oh geez, he’s really smashed. _ Fortunately, Peter seemed to have come to, as the walking got considerably easier all of a sudden. Opening the door to her plain dorm room, Koume put Peter down on the couch, before she stretched, sighing. If it weren’t obvious, carrying Peter all the way up to her dorm, which was some floors up, was an absolute drag. So busy was Koume in relieving her aching muscles that she didn’t notice that Peter had stood up and was smirking, like Konrad did when he spotted a victim to hit on.


	2. A bit of fun...

Koume jumped with an “Eep!” when she suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck, accompanied by a pair of arms wrapping around her. “P-Peter-?”

“You smell good.” Peter mumbled. He licked his lips, before he suddenly kissed Koume’s neck. Koume stiffened from the pleasure. She tried to mumble something, but Peter suddenly spun her around and kissed her deeply on the lips. “H-Hehe..” Peter’s voice, which was typically a higher, nervous one, was suddenly deeper and lascivious. Peter had begun panting, while his hands undid the buttons on his Wehrmacht uniform. Koume swallowed. Whatever was going through Peter’s head, Peter wasn’t the same. At all.

“P-Peter, just...sit down, alright?” Koume tried to push off the drunken 16 year-old, but his grip suddenly tightened around her.

“Nah. I don’t wanna…” Now looking directly at his face, Koume saw just how mischievous and lust-hungry he was. “I wanna...have some fun. You don’t mind, right?” Peter slipped a hand underneath Koume’s uniform to touch her directly. This, combined with Peter’s drunk and lascivious tone, made Koume blush at the implication of what he wanted to do. Going up her body, Peter’s hand came to rest directly on top of one of Koume’s breasts, before he gave it a rough squeeze. Koume made a sound that was a cross between a suppressed squeal and a moan, and it only made Peter even more lusty. He suddenly pushed Koume down onto her bed, straddling her on both sides with his legs. On his hands and knees, he might as well have had hearts for pupils at this point, with how he was taking things.

“P-Peter...Please, stop.” Koume pleaded. She didn’t want to be raped by her friend, especially when he wasn't acting like himself in the slightest.

Peter frowned, taking off his Wehrmacht jacket, leaving him in a white undershirt and his pants. “But I-hic-wanna do it.”

Reflecting back on that night, Koume didn’t know what made her say yes. Was it some deep carnal desire? Curiosity? Did she drink some real beer too? Well, a combination of all of the above. Peter didn’t say anything, just staying above her, begging with his eyes to fulfill his carnal desires, and when Koume saw this she didn’t think Peter could be so...cute? That’s what she thought. “Well..Why not then? Let’s do it.” Koume said to her drunk friend. Peter moved a hand to undo Koume’s uniform, but Koume pushed his hand away and did it herself, stripping off her jacket, then her undershirt, and finally taking off her bra. “P-Please be gentle, Peter.”

Peter leaned in to kiss her, which Koume returned, beginning to feel a pleasure go through her. This pleasure was highly amplified when she felt two fingers go into her wet panties, pushing and wriggling in her pussy. “Nyah…” Peter took his mouth away, before he began to suck and lick on Koume’s ample breasts.  _ Geez, Peter’s so...bold all of a sudden. He really drank himself down. _ Peter’s fingering and sucking continued for a little while, until he suddenly pulled himself away, letting Koume fall back onto her soft bed to catch her breath. “W-What-?” Koume gasped quietly when she saw Peter undo his pants, although not fully taking them off, to expose his erect penis. It looked to be a bit on the longer side, with some girth. Peter tipped his head, asking for approval to put it in, and Koume nodded.  _ Oh god, what am I doing...if I get pregnant from this, I’m gonna have a hell of a time explaining things to everyone- _ ”Ahn!” Koume moaned, feeling Peter’s erection poke her panties, before he slid them aside and pushed himself into her. He began to move but...was he struggling? Peter no longer grinned, replaced with an expression of quiet struggle. “What’s wrong?”

Peter mumbled, “I-I don’t think I can be gentle…”

Koume stared for a moment, before she gave a small smile. “Then go ahead and be rough.” Leaning up close to Peter’s blushing face, she purred, “Mess me up.” Peter smiled a little at her response, before he put his hands on her hips, her legs over his shoulders, and thrust in hard. Koume practically screamed in pleasure. At first, it hurt, because of Peter’s size and girth, and also because it happened to be her first time having sex. Masturbation, she’d done, but actually doing the deed...it was a whole new experience, for both Peter and for Koume. Any rational thoughts left in Koume’s head were driven out by the pure pleasure flowing through her body from Peter’s constant thrusting. At this point, Koume really  _ was _ screaming in pleasure, before she orgasmed. But Peter didn’t. Well, he had an orgasm, but he didn’t ejaculate.

“Hmph...It didn’t come out.” the boy pouted. Cuddling close to Koume, who was laying on her side, panting, he whispered, “I guess that means we’re going again.” before he shoved his still erect length back into Koume, and her squeals of pleasure came out again.

_ Oh god, he’s gonna keep doing me until I break.  _ “Eyahhh…” Koume felt so sensitive, so soft, and here Peter was, being as rough as he wanted with her, while he was drunk. He pushed her over the edge again into orgasming, but still, he didn’t ejaculate. Being suddenly flipped over, Peter pulled her up so her butt was sticking out upwards, before he began to do it  _ very _ hard. And Koume’s screams of pleasure only got louder and louder. She wailed as she hit her third orgasm, before she suddenly felt something hot gushing into her. And with a mixture of relief and horror, she realized that Peter had just came inside of her. Pulling out, Peter laid down, and immediately began snoring.  _ He...really knocked himself out...doing that... _ Koume, still wearing her uniform skirt, laid down, looking up at the ceiling. In just one hour, they had both lost their virginity, which was unfortunately set up by drinks getting mixed up. But Koume didn’t dwell on it any longer, and she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	3. Hangover

A beam of light shining on him, Peter cracked open his weary eyes. He was in... _Koume’s room? Why-_ Peter tried to sit himself up, but was rudely interrupted by the feeling of his head splitting open. “[Agh! God, fuck…]” he swore in German. Koume’s dorm was rather ordinary, with white walls decorated with a few German WW2 posters. On the same wall of the door were two windows, blinds pulled down. There was a desk next to the bed, and around the corner wall at which the bed sat was a kitchenette, and a bathroom farther down. Koume walked around the corner, a glass of water in hand.

“P-Peter, you’re awake…” Koume looked at him concerningly.

“[G-guten morgen-agh!]” Peter put a hand to his head. His headache was killing him, but going into the kitchen area, Koume gave him a glass of some orange-red liquid. It smelled sweet and surgery, and Peter downed the glass quickly, handing it back to Koume, who then gave him her water. After taking a good big gulp, Peter asked, “What happened? L-Last night, I mean.”

Koume put her finger on her chin to think. “Well, you, me, and everyone else was at the Beer Festival celebrating the match, you remember that, right?”

“A-A bit. Keep going.”

“What happened is that someone got the Non-Alcoholic and real, alcoholic beer mixed up, meaning a lot of people got drunk, you included. You...ended up downing several mugs of real beer, and I had to carry you home, back to my dorm.”

“...A-anything else?” Peter asked, tapping his fingers together timidly.

Koume gained a distant look in her eyes for a moment, before she suddenly shook her head. “Nothing else, Peter. We just fell asleep together, that’s it.” But Koume couldn’t stop herself from blushing furiously at the memory of what happened the night before. This didn’t help Peter, who gulped before he pressed Koume for more details. But Koume refused to say anything more before she went into the kitchen to drink something. Peeking around the wall, Peter watched as Koume took a pill, put it in her mouth, and swallowed it down with a large swig of water. Then, the relatively quiet and peaceful mood of Koume’s dorm was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Koume walked over to the door, almost knocking over a bottle of Pedialyte-which is the drink she had given Peter earlier-and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened. “It’s Maho.” His eyes widening, Peter hastily put his Wehrmacht jacket back on, before he realized how messed up his pants were, which he immediately straightened out. Then, he decided to hide in the kitchen instead of looking Maho directly in the eyes. She terrified him.

Koume yanked the door open, giving a little wave to her commander. Maho returned the wave, before she asked, “Koume, are you okay?”

“W-why? Is something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s just...a lot of girls got drunk last night, and I’m getting reports that a lot of messy stuff happened. I’m just asking because I’m going to call a meeting so I can check in on everyone.”

“Ah, I see. Thanks for asking about my wellbeing.” Koume suddenly noticed several red-marks around Maho’s neck and collar area, and based on the amount of skin Maho had left exposed from her partially unbuttoned wine-red shirt, the hickies went down to her chest. “What about you? What’s up with all those marks?”

Maho jumped. “O-oh these are...well…” Maho blushed, looking nervous, which was very rare of the stoic elder Nishizumi. “Erika she...well, she pounced on me the moment I brought her back to my dorm...I think you can put together what happened…”

“That sounds...How’s Erika?”

“Besides throwing up in the toilet and having to take hangover medicine? Good. Other than being extremely embarrassed over what she did to me all night.”

“Yikes. When’s the meeting of ours?”

“10:30 AM, sharp. Make sure you're there, alright Koume?”

“Of course. Should I get Peter?”

Maho paused, scanning Koume’s dorm behind her. On the ground by the doorway was a pair of Wehrmacht military boots. _So he’s here…_ ”Sure, bring him. The rest of the Stahlrattes said they’d be coming too, just to see how we’re all doing. By the way, where’s Peter?” Maho gestured at Peter’s combat boots. “These are his, are they not?”

“U-Uhm-Peter’s in the bathroom, so he can’t see you right now!” From his hiding spot just around the corner of Koume’s room, Peter shifted uncomfortably.

“..Is he now? Well, just make sure he comes with you guys to the tank hanger, alright? I’ll see you later.”

“A-ah, see you at the hanger!” Koume waved at her commander as she left, before closing the door. “Alright, you can come out now, Peter.”

Peter jumped out from his hiding spot, breathing a massive sigh of relief. “Thanks. Just gotta be there at 10:30?”

“Yup. What’s the time?” The couple looked at the clock hung over Koume’s desk, and saw it was almost 9 o’ clock already. “Oh jeez, I need to get cleaned up. Hold on!” and Koume zoomed off to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. That way, it didn’t look very obvious to her teammates that she and Peter had one intense night together. And to Peter as well, because he seemed to have completely forgotten what had happened the night before after he had gotten drunk.

Approximately 20 minutes later, the pair had set off to the Kuromorimine Tank Hanger, so Maho could do her head count of the team to see who was and wasn’t okay for any tank practice they could’ve held that day. However, the entire way there, Peter kept worriedly pressing Koume about what happened the night before, and it was getting on her nerves, despite how much she liked him. “Oh, it looks like we’re early…” Koume muttered as she and Peter walked into the unoccupied tank hanger. Since no one was around, they decided they’d wait in the space in-between their Panthers, Peter leaning against his own and Koume leaning against her own.

“Koume…” Koume felt a nerve twitch in her head.

_Not again!_

“Are you _sure_ we didn’t do anything else last night? I mean, you drank that medicine, my clothes were all messed up, and well...I dunno, I just have this feeling that something’s wrong!”

Koume finally snapped at Peter’s constant begging and asking. Standing up, red in the face, she screamed at him, “Fine! We had sex while you were drunk last night!” pausing to catch her breath, she finished yelling, “And the way things were going you almost raped me too! That’s what happened last night, Peter!”

Peter’s face blanched from shock. “W-wh-we-we...had-” Emotionally overcharged, Peter fainted, falling flat on his face.

For a moment, Koume was about to reach out to see if Peter was alright. Then she saw her entire team watching her.

Just moments earlier, just as Koume was beginning to yell at Peter…

“Ow...my head,” Mauko muttered as she rubbed her aching noggin.

“Shall I give you girls some of the medicine we have?” Faber asked them.

“No, I’m good...just gotta get some good headache medicine.”

Erika was faring no better. She was practically being held up by Maho, muttering, “Oh god...I did it with the commander…”

“Come on Erika, we’re almost to the hanger. Everyone else is here too.”

“Right, gotcha.” Erika stood herself up, although she swayed a little, and reaching out, she opened the garage door to the hanger to hear:

“Fine! We had sex while you were drunk last night!” they saw and heard Koume scream at her close, 16-year-old Wehrmacht companion. “And the way things were going you almost raped me too! That’s what happened last night, Peter!” Overhearing and seeing it, the entire Kuromorimine Sensha-do team gawked at the sight, and at what Koume had just screamed, meaning literally everyone had heard. Faber and the rest of the Stahlrattes either wore neutral expressions, or in the case of people like Ralph, Konrad, and Carl, smirked having heard what the two had lost the other night. Their virginity.

Then, they watched as Peter fainted onto the floor like he had just received a bullet to the head. Then Koume huffed, before turning to see her entire team gawking at her, along with the Stahlrattes who smirked or had raised eyebrows. Koume felt her legs go limp and she fell onto her knees, leaning against her Panther G, muttering, “Oh my god oh my god oh my god…” over and over, adding, “Everyone...they all heard…”

Konrad said an amused, “Oh no” when he felt the contempt radiating off the Kuromorimine girls.

Erika breathed out deeply like a dragon about to go on a rampage. “Commander. Do I have your permission TO KILL THIS BASTARD!?”

“Permission granted.” Maho replied ominously as she pulled out a Mauser C96 from her jacket.

“[Oh Mein Gott…]” Faber muttered as some of the Kuromorimine girls then proceeded to berserk that their friend and comrade had been violated. Luckily for Peter, he was still passed out on the floor, and Koume was still absentmindedly muttering about how everyone had overheard her before she had to cover Peter to stop him from being eviscerated by her ferocious teammates.

Konrad would later remark, “Funniest shit I’ve ever seen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this three-chapter one-shot! I know I did when I was writing it!


End file.
